<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Patience by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321023">Testing Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge'>Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Gavin is less of an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Poor Connor, fluff?, fluffy if you squint, it’s... actually kinda good!, mentioned testing, mentioned torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had finally apologised to Connor, and they were good friends, working on a case together about the death of a former Cyberlife technician.<br/>Soon, the death of the technician becomes unimportant when Gavin finds something else in his files.<br/>What did he find? How does it relate to Connor?<br/>What will happen between them?</p>
<p>(Sorry I suck at summaries. Happy reading!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Really Random One Shot Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a year since the revolution.</p>
<p>A few months ago <b>(July 9th 2039 1:03 pm)</b> Gavin had approached Connor, shuffling his feet and fidgeting with something in his hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>“...Detective Reed? Are you alright? Your heart rate is abnor-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>” ‘m fine, dipshit. Jus’...”</em>
</p>
<p>He looked up, a grimace etched onto his face as he uncovered the item he was fiddling with.</p>
<p>
  <em>“... thirium candy.”</em>
</p>
<p>Gavin had handed them over without shoving him, so it was slightly surprising. And a little bit suspicious.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Thank you for the candy, Detective.... uhm-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”Look,”</em>
</p>
<p>Connor shook his head fondly at the following memory.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know you can’t stand me, Connor. Most of the people in this bullpen can’t stand me. But... I’ve been workin’ on a couple o’ android cases lately. Homicides where a human in a relationship with an android would get targeted because of their situation. I </em>
  <em>had to interrogate the androids, and... I realise now that you really do have feelings.”</em>
</p>
<p>For the first time since Gavin had approached, he looked up and stared Connor straight in the eyes, and Connor could see the sincerity.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>From that moment on, the two became fast friends. Yes, sometime Gavin would be an asshole, and yes, sometimes Connor would be too detached, but they were finally talking. Not just awkwardly saying hi, or accidentally bumping into each other in the break room alone.</p>
<p>”Hey! Tin-can! Come on, don’t start glitchin’ on me now!”</p>
<p>Connor rolled his eyes, standing from his desk to follow Gavin out to another homicide scene.</p>
<p>Well, things can only get better from here, right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(September 29th 2039 3:18 pm)</b>
</p>
<p>As soon as Connor stepped out of the backdoor, he froze, not believing his eyes.</p>
<p>Since Hank was helping out newly-promoted Tina and Chris, he and Gavin were assigned to work the homicide of Gabriel Drèlouis, former Head Cyberlife technician. Connor had <em>thought</em> that something about the name rung a bell. And now he knew.</p>
<p>He stood just on the outskirts of what looked like the Zen Garden in his mind palace, complete with the pond and koi fish and, well, everything! The only things missing were the stone monument that acted as a fail safe and-</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will never be rid of me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Connor stumbled back, bumping into multiple people before he was pushed forward by none other that Gavin. “Oi, dipshit! Watch where yer goin, ‘Kay? Damn dude’s been glitchin’ all day...”</p>
<p>Connor just shook his head, making a low keening sound and wrapping his arms around him, shivering. Gavin finally noticed. “What the f- oi, Connor, are you alright?”</p>
<p>When Connor shook his head, Gavin became more worried. “Z-z-zen gar-rden...”</p>
<p>”Zen garden?” Connor nodded, biting his lip harshly. Gavin glanced at the beautiful scene behind him (apart from the body in the patio, of course) and frowned, looking back at Connor. “Zen garden, yeah, I mean. Looks pretty neat, ey? What’s your problem?”</p>
<p>Connor just paled further, and Gavin saw him looking over his shoulder and towards the patio. He sighed, gently shoving Connor towards the backdoor. “Tell you what. I’ll do <em>all</em> the investigatin’ here, and you do the paperwork, as well as tell me what your problem is. Deal?”</p>
<p>Almost automatically, Connor nodded, his body still trembling slightly. “Good. Now get your ass inside and do something useful!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(September 29th 2039 5:13 pm)</b>
</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it, Gavin.”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck not?!”</p>
<p>“Because it is personal.”</p>
<p>“If it’s personal, then why don’t you wanna hand the case over to Tina or Chris?”</p>
<p>“... reasons.”</p>
<p>“<em>Personal </em>reasons?”</p>
<p>“Gavin!”</p>
<p>Gavin flinched at Connor raising his voice. He had never done that before, and he sounded so... sad? Desperate?</p>
<p>“Please, Gavin. I just... I... <em>know </em>Drèlouis. He was my... one of the people that tested me. Essentially, he created me.”</p>
<p>Gavin just gaped, all the facts connecting in his head. Of course! Drèlouis is a head technician at Cyberlife! He <em>specifically </em>worked on prototypes!</p>
<p>“So you could help! I mean, you always could, but that means you could like, access his files or some shit like that, yeah?” Connor nodded, sighing in relief. </p>
<p>“Does this mean I’m still on the case? You won’t report to HR?”</p>
<p>“Pshhh, no! It’s not like <em>I </em>haven’t worked any personal cases.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(September 30th 2039 6:58 am)</b>
</p>
<p>The two of the, looked up at the blindingly white Cyberlife tower. It was currently under contract for Jericho as an establishment of some kind, but right now, no-one was inside. So, Gavin decided to go here next.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure </em>we are allowed here?”</p>
<p>“It’s a professional reason. We’re <em>totally </em>allowed here.”</p>
<p>Connor was reluctant, fiddling with his coin and chuckling when Gavin gaped. “Alright, Detective. After you.”</p>
<p>Gavin nodded and took a step towards the door, raising his dominant leg and straightening it with a grunt. The door caved in with a ‘bang!’ and the two of them cautiously entered.</p>
<p>Gavin whistled at the vastness and gestured further into the halls of the tower. “A’ight, Connor. After you.” Connor continued on, shaking his head fondly while Gavin chuckled behind him.</p>
<p>Connor continued to walk with certainty, turning through what seemed like random hallways to Gavin. But he knew that a Connor was leading them the right way. He stopped at a door and Gavin watched with concern as Connor’s shoulders stiffened, as his back straightened, and as he unconsciously straightened his tie.</p>
<p>Gavin lay a hand on Connor’s shoulder, sighing when Connor flinched. “Hey. You good? This isn’t some.... mentally scarring room for you, is it? It better not be-“</p>
<p>“No, Detective. It’s just.... it... brings back unwanted emotions..?” Gavin gave Connor a suspicious glare before switching his glare to the door then back again. “Okay then. Just- I’m goin’ first, alright?” Connor nodded, relief flooding his features.</p>
<p>Connor let the skin from his hand recede, exposing the white plastimetal beneath the synthetic. He let Gavin go first, then followed, immediately paling at the sight.</p>
<p>It’s not that it was gruesome or brutal in any way. Actually, it looked very much the forensics lab back at the DPD. The only difference was that there was a large metal bed in the middle of the room, as well as a computer that was still on.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Last time logged in: 28th Sep 12:38 am)</b>
</p>
<p>Gavin hummed, pulling out his phone. “Around thirty minutes to gat back... Yep. Matches our victim’s death time. Hey, Connor-“</p>
<p>Gavin turned to find Connor standing next to the metal bed, as well as something dripping out of his eyes. “Holy- Connor?! Hey..” he immediately jogged over, patting Connor’s back as he cried. He winced when the first sob escaped Connor’s throat, and he opted to pull Connor down onto the ground and hug him tight, shushing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he buried his face in Gavin’s chest and cried.</p>
<p>Gavin sighed as Connor blubbered, hugging him tighter. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here...”</p>
<p>“Gavin..! Th-they... it was... I <em>hated </em>it! I-I hated-!” He hugged Gavin back, sniffling and slowly relaxing into the hold. “Gavin...”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I...” Connor looked up, his eyes a little puffy from crying. “Thank you..”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now, let’s gather as much evidence as we can and see who could have killed this guy.”</p>
<hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(September 30th 2039 10:46 am)</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain! You’ve gotta see this!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gavin was absolutely <em>seething</em>, his shoulders tense as he slammed a USB onto Fowler’s desk. Fowler, already used to Gavin’s antics, just raised an eyebrow at the bright pink pineapple USB. “Alright. It’s <em>real </em>pretty, Reed. Now do you have anything <em>else </em>that you wanna show me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gavin bristled but he surprisingly didn’t yell, instead pulling off the lid of the USB and plugging it into Fowler’s terminal. Fowler sighed and scrolled through whatever info Reed had for him. But slowly, as he kept reading, his eyes widened until they almost popped out of their sockets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Jesus Christ</em>...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We need to do something about those Cyberlife fucks!” Gavin paced around the office, tearing at his hair in frustration. “I get that they used to think androids aren’t real people but <em>fuckin’ hell </em>that’s <em>torture </em>and they know it! Who the fuc-!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Reed!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gavin paused, shackles raised and teeth bared. Fowler just shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, Reed. We can’t do anything unless Connor presses charges. And I’m guessing he didn’t want to, since you’re here. This,” he gestured to his terminal, where the folder ‘RK800 testing’ was. “This happened <em>before </em>the revolution. So unless Connor wants to do something about it, I can’t help you. I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gavin gaped, blinking furiously. “Fuckin’- geez! Alright. Fu- ugh!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stomped out of the office, and Fowler watched as he stopped by Connor’s desk to greet him and actually make him laugh. Fowler just shook his head, a little grin forming on his face. “This is turning out to be <em>real </em>similar to a fanfic I read when I was younger...”</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b>(November 1st 2039 9:01 pm)</b>
  </p>
  <p>“You better not stay out too late, Con!”</p>
  <p>“I won’t, Hank!”</p>
  <p>Connor smiled sheepishly at Gavin, who was giving him an amused look as he shut the door. “Doesn’t he know you’re already an adult?”</p>
  <p>“I think he does it to antagonise me about being only one year old.”</p>
  <p>“Ha! Right, I forget you aren’t technically an adult...”</p>
  <p>“...please don’t start, Gavin.”</p>
  <p>They both laugh loudly, hands brushing then flinching away. They walk in content silence as they draw near a park that over looked the ocean. Gavin looked to the side, narrowing his eyes at the small puff of air that left Connor’s lips. “Hey.”</p>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
  <p>“Why do you do that?”</p>
  <p>“Do what?”</p>
  <p>Gavin points at his face. <em>“That. </em>Why do you do that?”</p>
  <p>Connor looks down at the accusing finger then hums in understanding as mist floats out with his breath. “I breathe to ventilate, Detective.”</p>
  <p>“No,” Gavin shakes his head, gesturing again at Connor, which just leaves him confused.</p>
  <p>“You’ll have to elaborate, Gavin.”</p>
  <p>“<em>That! </em>Why do you like.... I dunno, try to be so human? Like... ugh, I dunno how to explain-“</p>
  <p>Connor tilts his head, not noticing the way Gavin was slowly drawing closer.</p>
  <p>“Like, you look so human! And, you even breathe, and when you drink thirium, your Adam’s apple like, bobs normally-“</p>
  <p>Connor jolts when Gavin wraps his arms around his neck, making him bend down a little to be face-to-face.</p>
  <p>
    <b>(Pupils dilated, heart rate increased, cheeks flush-)</b>
  </p>
  <p>“You’re so... <em>alive.</em>”</p>
  <p>Connor could do nothing but comply as Gavin softly brought their lips together, melting under the softness and gentleness Gavin projected. His arms slowly circled around Gavin’s waist as his eyes slipped shut, pressing his lips back against Gavin’s.</p>
  <p>He gave off a low moan when Gavin’s tongue slipped into his mouth, slowly and patiently dancing with his own. Gavin chuckled at his inexperience, his fingers threading through Connor’s hair gently.</p>
  <p>For a long while, it was just the two of them on the bridge, no snow, no noise, no lights. Just them.</p>
  <p>Until, of course, Gavin needed to breathe.</p>
  <p>They separated, both of their faces flush, just with different colours. Gavin chuckled as Connor seemed to process what just happened, his arms around Gavin’s waist slowly loosening. He cleared his throat awkwardly, watching with curiosity and concern as Connor’s LED flickered between red and yellow.</p>
  <p>“Well, uhm. I was meaning to ask. Will you go out with me sometime? Like, you don’t have to say yes or anything, but-“</p>
  <p>A loud laugh cut him off, and he grinned as Connor buried his face into his neck, laughing uproariously. “Hehehey! Wha-hpwhat’s so funny, dipshit?”</p>
  <p>Connor just shook his head, his laughter dying down to quiet chuckles. “I think that rather intimate kiss answers your question, Detective.”</p>
  <p>Gavin sputtered in surprise, and he failed to hide a grin at Connor’s very unique laugh. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, smartass.”</p>
  <p>They both laugh as they set off back towards Connor’s home, walking a little closer together, talking and laughing a bit more.</p>
  <p>This time though, when their hands accidentally brushed against each other’s, they didn’t flinch away.</p>
  <p>And when Gavin looked down, he could see his own tan skin holding onto pure white.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>